Astolfo/Supports
With Lilina C Support *'Lilina:' Hello, Astolfo. *'Astolfo:' Well, if it isn't Lady Lilina. You look as beautiful as ever. In fact, you're so beautiful you're making my wrinkles fade away. See? *'Lilina:' Astolfo...you don't change, do you? My father was saying that you'd be doing a lot better than you already are if you were more serious. *'Astolfo:' Well, well, guess I can't argue with that, m'lady. *'Lilina:' ...Where did you first meet my father? He never told me anything... *'Astolfo:' Well... It really ain't a meeting you'd go around telling people about. *'Lilina:' ? *'Astolfo:' ...I was a measly thief back then. And so I decided to creep into Castle Ostia to swipe some treasure, see? *'Lilina:' Really? *'Astolfo:' Yeah. *'Lilina:' What happened? *'Astolfo:' Well m'lady... ...Whoops, I really shouldn't be wastin' precious time here like this... Forgive me, m'lady, but I'll continue the story some other time... *'Lilina:' Oh? What a shame... B Support *'Astolfo:' ...It was easy getting to the treasure. I'm an expert at picking locks and stuff. Anyway, after I'd grabbed all the goodies and stepped outside the treasure chamber, bam! There he was, standing right in front of me. And wouldn't you know, that person was... *'Lilina:' My father? *'Astolfo:' Lord Hector just stood there, staring at me. He didn't seem surprised or anything. You could tell he was somebody just by looking at him. Me? There I was, frozen in the spot, carryin' bags of loot over both shoulders. Would he call the guards? Would he cut me down right then and there? As I was wondering what was coming up next... *'Lilina:' What? What happened? *'Astolfo:' He suddenly burst out laughing, m'lady. He said, 'Quite a man to be able to get through my castle's security so easily. What is your name?' And I was just standing there with my mouth hanging open. Lord Hector then boomed, 'Would you offer your skills for the benefit of our country?' *'Lilina:' Wow... *'Astolfo:' I thought he was out of his mind. But I knew he wasn't kidding around by looking at his face. Anyway, I thought, to hell with this, and I tried to bolt out the door with the treasure. And then... *'Lilina:' And then? *'Astolfo:' And then from behind me, Lord Hector... *'Lilina:' What? What did he do? *'Astolfo:' He... ...Whoops, I'm sorry m'lady, I really should get goin'. I'll continue the story some other time... *'Lilina:' Again? Oh, well... A Support *'Astolfo:' Lord Hector... He didn't move an inch even when he saw I was making my escape. So I ran. I was almost at the door, and Lord Hector still stood there motionless. I didn't know what was going on, and I turned around and yelled at him, 'I'm getting away! You ain't gonna do anything!?' A heavy voice came back to me, 'Flee if you wish. You may keep the treasure as well. But does that make you happy? Do you want to live your life in the shadows in constant fear of being found? Is that really what you want?' I ran like hell, m'lady. I fled from the castle, from his voice. After that, I just walked around the area aimlessly through the night. Dawn broke...and I found myself in front the castle. Lord Hector was standing there. *'Lilina:' ...... *'Astolfo:' Ever since then, I've been working for him, m'lady. He changed me. *'Lilina:' So that's what happened... *'Astolfo:' Lady Lilina, I can say this to anyone, at any time. Your father was truly an honorable man. With Barthe C Support *'Barthe:' This is no surprise, but Bern seems to have been doing something behind the scenes even before the war started. *'Astolfo:' Yeah. The traitors in the Alliance, the rebellion at Ostia... It all happened according to their plans. Well, of course, I can't say much because I didn't realize when it mattered the most... *'Barthe:' The betrayals in the Alliance and Lord Hector's death... We are all to blame for that. *'Astolfo:' Nah, it's my fault. The mistake I made, it was just... It was just way too big. *'Barthe:' ...We must keep our eyes sharp so that such a tragedy does not happen in the future. *'Astolfo:' Yeah, I know. Traitors and spies could be anywhere. Like in this army, for example. *'Barthe:' What...! There is a traitor in our ranks!? *'Astolfo:' No...not that I know of. But you can never be too careful. I carved that concept into my heart when Lord Hector was killed. B Support *'Barthe:' Astolfo, about the other day... About the traitor. *'Astolfo:' Yeah? *'Barthe:' Do you have any suspects? *'Astolfo:' No, not yet. But I need all the information I can get, so I'm doing some research in the shadows. *'Barthe:' Traitors... If you think of the possibilities... The list just keeps getting longer. *'Astolfo:' Yeah, we've got people from just about everywhere. I'll have to go through them individually one by one... This'll be a tough job. *'Barthe:' The most obvious suspect would be her... *'Astolfo:' Right. Guinevere, princess of Bern. You can't help but suspect her. *'Barthe:' Master Roy trusts her. I really don't want to think that she... *'Astolfo:' Yeah, I know... *'Barthe:' We would lose any trust our comrades had for us if they find out that we are suspecting them... *'Astolfo:' ...It's tough, ain't it? But someone's got to do it. A Support *'Barthe:' Astolfo. ...How did it go? *'Astolfo:' Yeah. It took some time, but I'm that much more confident. The princess is innocent. *'Barthe:' I see... *'Astolfo:' Princess Guinevere really trusts General Roy. So does everyone else here. Well, what do you know... This ragtag group's bond is actually pretty strong. *'Barthe:' Yes... I'm relieved. *'Astolfo:' Uh-huh. So that's taken care of. When we get someone new, I'll be sure keep an eye on him. *'Barthe:' I'm sorry to have to give all this dirty work to you... *'Astolfo:' Hey, don't let it bother you. It's what I do. With Gwendolyn C Support *'Gwendolyn:' Sir Astolfo. *'Astolfo:' Hm? Oh... You're Bors' younger sister. *'Gwendolyn:' What are you doing back here? With your light gear, you should be far ahead of us. *'Astolfo:' Uh... Sorry. Your legs and back don't really work the way you want them to when you're my age... *'Gwendolyn:' ...Sir Astolfo, just how old are you? *'Astolfo:' Whoo, scary... You're even more serious than your brother. And you're even built like him. What a shame for a girl of your age to be so f- *'Gwendolyn:' I'm not fat! This is my armor! *'Astolfo:' O-Okay, okay. Just calm down... *'Gwendolyn:' A-Anyway... Try to learn from my brother a little more! B Support *'Gwendolyn:' Sir Astolfo! *'Astolfo:' Hey, Gwendolyn. How are you doing? *'Gwendolyn:' ...Sir Astolfo... What are you doing relaxing here like this... This is a battlefield! Please be more serious! *'Astolfo:' Well, there's no point in getting too fired up for nothing. Come on, let's take it easy. *'Gwendolyn:' ...... You won't get away today. I'll drag you along if I have to! *'Astolfo:' Whoa... Hey, wait a minute... *Astolfo loses his balance* *'Gwendolyn:' S-Sir Astolfo... That wound... *'Astolfo:' Oh... Don't worry about it. It's just an old scar. I can't do much with this leg because of it. *'Gwendolyn:' ...... When...did you get that wound? *'Astolfo:' Uh... A long time ago. I kinda messed up when I snuck into Bern's castle on a mission. I managed to get away, so I guess it's a scar of honor, so to speak. *'Gwendolyn:' I... I'm sorry! I didn't know... *'Astolfo:' Yeah, so I told you not to worry about it... A Support *'Gwendolyn:' Sir Astolfo! *'Astolfo:' Ah, Gwendolyn. Beautiful as always. *'Gwendolyn:' You can't flatter me with that. I understand about your leg. But! I still have a lot to tell you! First, about your drinking habits... *'Astolfo:' ...Oh, damn... *'Gwendolyn:' No, you're not getting away. You shall behave like a proper Ostian knight from now on! *'Astolfo:' Uh-huh... With Igrene C Support *'Igrene:' You...! *'Astolfo:' Hm? *'Igrene:' Oh...! Is it... Is it really you? *'Astolfo:' Whoa, what the? What's going on? I'm Astolfo. Just a measly thief. *'Igrene:' ...You look like him... You look so much like...my husband... *'Astolfo:' Your husband? *'Igrene:' I lived with my husband in Arcadia. ...That is, until he suddenly left without saying a word... *'Astolfo:' Huh. And he looks exactly like me? Well, they say that there are at least three people on the continent with the same face. *'Igrene:' Wait! Let me see your leg. *'Astolfo:' Hey hey, what're you doing? *'Igrene:' When I first met him, I found him collapsed in the desert. The heat got to him, and he lost his memory of his past. He had blade wounds all over his body, and he had a particularly bad injury on his leg. It never fully healed, and it left a scar. *'Astolfo:' Well, I'm not your man. My legs are clean, I don't have a scary looking scar like that on either of them. Well, I have to get going. *'Igrene:' Oh... B Support *'Igrene:' ...... *'Astolfo:' You again? *'Igrene:' Are you... Are you really not him? *'Astolfo:' Nope. But hey, I can't believe this guy. He must be a real dastard to dump such a beautiful woman like you. *'Igrene:' ...... Please, let me tell you about him. *'Astolfo:' All right. *'Igrene:' As I was treating his wounds, we started living together. We lived happily for several years. Slowly, his memory started returning to him. I was happy about it, but I was also...scared. *'Astolfo:' ...... *'Igrene:' One day, bandits attacked Arcadia. My husband left to fend them off, and never came back. *'Astolfo:' ...... *'Igrene:' The corpses of the bandits all sunk into the quicksand. I couldn't find my husband, so I thought he had followed the same fate. *'Astolfo:' Well, then, that must be what happened. *'Igrene:' But... I can't help thinking in the bottom of my heart that he might be alive somewhere... *'Astolfo:' Ah. I see. *'Igrene:' But... If he were alive, he wouldn't just disappear without saying anything... *'Astolfo:' He probably wouldn't be leading such a glamorous life anyway, even if he were alive. I say you forget about him and move on. Hey, I know. Maybe I can give you a kiss in place of that guy... *'Igrene:' ! *Igrene leaves* *'Astolfo:' Ow... Oh well... A Support *'Igrene:' Oh... *'Astolfo:' Okay, I suppose the rejected man should slink away now... *'Igrene:' Wait! Golrois...! ...I mean, Astolfo. *'Astolfo:' ...... *'Igrene:' Please look at this... My husband was carrying it when I first met him. *'Astolfo:' What are these scribbles? *'Igrene:' They're not scribbles. This is an emblem given to Lycian spies. I also did some research on what kind of work they do... And...I now understand... *'Astolfo:' ...... *'Igrene:' Spies carry information that is incredibly dangerous to the enemy if it is leaked. If a spy gets caught, the enemy will dig deep down into his weaknesses. Family members and lovers are taken as hostage... And the spy is put through endless torture until he spills every bit of information that he has. That's why spies have to be alone... They must not make families or friends, or lovers... *'Astolfo:' ...I'm sorry to say this to you, but... That guy is dead. He was devoured by the quicksand of Nabata. All this stuff about spies and whatnot... It's just your imagination. Or perhaps you saw an illusion in the desert heat. *'Igrene:' ...... I...see... Then... I must have been dreaming... I must have had a dream of a short period of happiness... *'Astolfo:' ...Igrene. ...No... Sorry, forget it. *'Igrene:' ...... *'Astolfo:' Just...forget it all. ...Please. With Bors C Support *'Astolfo:' Yo, Bors. *'Bors:' Astolfo... What is the matter? *'Astolfo:' Nah, nothing's the matter. I just wanted to say hi. Haha... *'Bors:' ...... This smell... Are you drinking? *'Astolfo:' Ah, yeah. I was so bored, so I decided to have a little one... *'Bors:' Bored? We are in the middle of a battle... *'Astolfo:' Hey, all I can do is open chests and doors... I can't fight at all. Well, I'll leave the fighting to you and be on my way. Sorry to bother you... *'Bors:' ...... B Support *'Astolfo:' Oh, Bors. Long time no see. *'Bors:' Astolfo... I think you should...restrain a little from your drinking. There are others watching, and you are setting a bad example. *'Astolfo:' Hey, Bors... *'Bors:' ...Yes? *'Astolfo:' I'm sorry...about Lord Hector... *'Bors:' ...... *'Astolfo:' I heard there was a traitor in the Lycia Alliance... If I'd have gotten off my lazy ass and had been doing my job properly, that wouldn't have happened... Lord Hector would never have lost...as long as he had the right information... *'Bors:' ...... It is not your fault. *'Astolfo:' And, you know... The rebellion. It was obvious that it was going to break out...and still I couldn't do anything. Heh, talk about being totally worthless... You all must feel sorry for Lord Hector...having such a useless spy like me... Haha...ha... *'Bors:' ...... *'Astolfo:' Damn... I'm out of booze... A Support *'Bors:' Astolfo. *'Astolfo:' Eh...? Oh, Bors. Come on, have a drink with me... *'Bors:' Stop blaming yourself. *'Astolfo:' ...... *'Bors:' We lost Lord Hector. The responsibility lies in all of us. But... Still...we must not look back to the past. We must move forward. We have to make the dream that Lord Hector couldn't fulfill come true. And we need you for that, Astolfo. *'Astolfo:' ...... You...why? Why do you...defend a drunken, useless wretch like me...? *'Bors:' That is because you are a knight of Ostia. *'Astolfo:' ...A knight? Who...me? *'Bors:' Although you have not been officially knighted... You fought with your life to defend Lord Hector. That is more than enough to make you a loyal knight. At least I think so. *'Astolfo:' ...... ...Bo...rs... I... (Note: He's supposed to be crying, but it's pretty hard to express in English) *'Bors:' Astolfo, let us walk the path...and fulfill the dream of our master. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports